Fighting for the One I Love
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: In a slight AU, Serah is letting her affection for Noel get in the way of her engagement with Snow. Slight lemons. Noerah/ slight Snoerah


Serah Farron was always considered the good child. She was kind and had an innocent air about her. She was the one who everyone went to for advice or just for a simple smile. Her bright blue eyes were inviting and drew people near her without even trying. She was the exact opposite of her hardened sister, Light.

But he changed her. He could make her do things that she would never consider doing. She went to her darkest place and was on the brink of never returning. The saddest part-it felt good. Even when she stooped to her lowest regrets, the guilt didn't come till later.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Serah whispers into Noel's moistened lips.

"I know..." Comes the fevered response. "Tell me you want to stop and we will."

But she didn't. She presses her bare chest against his, knee slipping up between his thighs and getting a pleasant response.

_What about Snow? A_ voice in her head whispers. But she blocks it out with the tickling presence in her abdomen.

Noel undoes her side braid letting her soft, pink hair come tumbling down.

"You look beautiful."

In that moment, Noel had managed to strip her of her innocence. Never in another person's presence had she ever felt more like an adult: a woman.

She slips her fingers underneath the fabric of his shirt and thumbs his hardened nipples. She fells him of his garment and gets her first real glance at the hunter's rippling exterior.

She feels a rising blush creep up her face like she was some kind of maiden. This was what he had reduced her to.

"Are you nervous?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, it's not that. I just never expected you to look quite like..." She gestures up and down.

He laughs and guides her closer. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Noel leads them down onto the soft sheets of the mattress, his gaze never leaving her eyes. Serah felt...safe. Not the kind of safe she had felt with Snow. But someone who was there while still allowing her to take charge. And it felt incredible. She straddles the top of her lover and allows her eyes to take in every outline of his muscles; every scar on his body. He licks his index finger and traces the outside of her lower lips. The coolness was intoxicating and soon shivers wracked her body, reducing her to a puddling mess. They continue to explore each other's bodies like this until Noel takes her softly and gently.

Serah lets out a slight gasp, but soon pain is outweighed by pleasure as the hunter overtakes her. He starts out slow, each limb pinned down by his own.

"I'm not hurting you am, I?"

She kisses him on the nose in response and his chest shakes with laughter.

They lie curled up together sometime afterwards, wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms.

"Do you know what I love about you, Serah?" Noel whispers sometime later.

"What do you love about me?" She laughs.

"Your smile."

"Really? Why?"

"It's a smile that can bring joy to anyone. It's genuine and shines brighter than Cocoon against the sky."

She didn't know what to say. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Noel..."

"Yuel had the same smile." His eyes had drifted off somewhere far away and Serah was content to just let him keep talking.

"When she smiled, it made my heart beat faster. It was the only bright thing in a dying world. And it made me feel...that everything was going to be alright."

He looks down at her and laughs. "Silly, right?"

Serah smiles. "Not at all."

Noel leans down and kisses her. "Ah, look! There it is."

* * *

Serah finds Snow sitting in their bedroom when she returns home. He gets up and greets her with a kiss, which only makes her feel worse.

"Where have you been all night?"

She pushes away from him. "Snow, we need to talk."

A confused look glosses over his face. "Okay. About what exactly?"

Where did she even begin? Serah didn't want to hurt Snow. That was the last thing on her mind. But she had already crossed that line when she began her affair with Noel.

"Whatever it is, Serah, you can tell me. I trust you."

She can't even look him in the eye now.

"You shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" He places his strong hands on her shoulders. "Serah, what is it?"

She jerks away.

"I'm cheating on you, alright!" This wasn't the exact phrasing she wanted to use, but nothing could soften the blow now. It was out it the open.

Snow is taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"I just came back from Noel's, Snow. I've been seeing him for quite some time now."

The hero collapses down onto the bed. "No, I don't believe you. Your lying to me."

"Why would I lie?" She screams. "This is the truth, so just face it!"

She turns away so he doesn't see the tears start to form. She did not deserve to cry.

"Why, though? I thought you were happy?"

At this, she nearly spits out her next words. "Happy?! You're never here! You've been all over the Historia Crux while I was here worried sick."

"That's what you wanted! I went to find your sister for you!"

"I know...but Noel came and showed me that I didn't have to wait. That I could do things for myself."

"Is that what this is about?" Snow pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're mad because I left you?"

"I wasn't mad...until we met up in Sunleth. You said something that really upset me. Made me furious even."

"What?"

"You said our marriage was on hold."

A look of confusion crosses over Snow's face, then morphs into exasperation.

"Serah, I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it, then?"

"I just meant until we find Light and get everyone back together, there can't be a wedding."

His nievete astounds her. "Snow, no one will ever be back together, don't you get it? While you've been off playing hero, Noel and I have seen how unstable the world really is."

They are quiet for a moment as each other's words sink in.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I never wanted things to end like this."

"Me, either."

He gets up and wraps his arms around her, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"But if this is how you want it, then I guess there's no changing it." He walks out of the room, pausing a moment in the frame.

"Just remember, Serah, I'll be fighting for you; no matter where we are."

**A:N/ OMG my first ff 13-2 story ever! And its smutty! I really tried to keep them all in character and I hope I succeeded! So this is my take on Noerah with Snow in the mix. I imagine if Serah did hook up with Noel, she would feel extremely guilty. I tried to portray that here but with Serah more concerned for her own happiness. And that's one of the reasons why I love Noerah, because he builds Serah up without trying to hide her and protect her. **


End file.
